


silk rope and lace lingerie

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: Patty Uris Kills a Clown [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BDSM Negotiations, Benverly can be lesbians if I want them to be and I do, Bondage, Dom Ben Hanscom, F/F, Past Sexual Abuse, Sub Beverly Marsh, Trans Ben Hanscom, it’s not even really talked about but it’s Bev so it’s There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Beverly’s nervous to swap roles in the bedroom.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Series: Patty Uris Kills a Clown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900474
Kudos: 7





	silk rope and lace lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> howdy, y’all, this is part of a lengthy canon divergence that I have largely not written but what you guys need to know for this one is that our dear architect is a trans lady and renamed herself after the yearbook page in her wallet after she forgot who it even belonged to. which means two Beverlys, which in turn means Bev Marsh got nicknamed Prequel and Bev Hanscom got nicknamed Sequel.   
> tl;dr: Hanscom transed her gender;  
> Marsh = Prequel = Submissive  
> Hanscom = Sequel = Dominant

Sequel’s wide fingers are almost painfully slow as she ties the silk rope around Prequel’s wrists. The knots are delicate, tight without hurting, the rope a complement to Bev’s freckled skin.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Sequel asks, sandy hair trying to obscure the concern in her eyes.

“I’m excited,” Prequel says, “and a little nervous. But I trust you, love.” Her bound hands cup her lover’s face. “Thank you for doing this.”

Sequel smiles. “Safe words?”

She laughs. “Green, go. Yellow, slow down. Red, stop. I’m good.”

“You’re wonderful.” Sequel kisses her forehead, and then pulls back, spine straightening and smile fading, replaced by a cool authority.

“Lay back,” she commands, and Bev does, both hands out to one side to help herself down. “Hold on to the headboard and don’t let go.”

Prequel clasps the wooden bars, body stretched out and mostly bare, save for some personally designed lingerie.

“Good girl. Now, if it’s not a safe word or an answer to a question, don’t say anything. Just do what I say. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” she breathes.

Sequel sinks to her knees, purposefully placed cushions below her, and rests her hands on Bev’s thighs. “Legs apart, love,” she commands.

Spread across the bed, Prequel’s heart speeds half from anticipation and half from nerves, but she doesn’t feel the terror she had worried would accompany the indulgence of this particular fantasy. Some strange part of her is calm.

Bev is taking care of her. Bev loves her. She doesn’t need to be afraid.

Sequel’s head sinks between her legs, laving at the forest green lace of her lingerie, and the only thing Prequel thinks about is when that thin cloth is going to be out of the way.


End file.
